jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:FAQ
center|link= FAQ __TOC__ Allgemeine Fragen Wer hat die Jedipedia gegründet? Die Jedipedia wurde am 16. Oktober 2005, damals noch unter dem Namen Das Star Wars-Wiki von den inzwischen inaktiven Benutzern Premia und Vector gegründet. Ist die Jedipedia offiziell? Nein! Die Jedipedia ist ein Fanprojekt, wie etwa Wookieepedia oder Star Wars Union. Die Benutzer bemühen sich, die Informationen möglichst genau und offiziell darzustellen. Jedoch kann die Jedipedia nicht als offiziell angesehen werden. Wie kann ich meine Signatur ändern? Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, wie man seine Signatur ändern kann. Die einfachste davon ist hier beschrieben. Wie kann ich meinen Namen ändern? Nach der Anmeldung kann nur noch ein Wikiamitarbeiter den Benutzernamen ändern. Möglich sind dabei nur nicht bereits vorhandene Namen. Eine Liste aller bereits registrierten Namen findest du hier Wie kann ich mein Benutzerkonto löschen lassen? Es ist aus technischen Gründen nicht möglich einen Account zu löschen. Allerdings bedeutet das nicht, dass man auf immer und ewig ein Benutzer der Jedipedia sein muss, denn niemand wird gezwungen zu bleiben. Wo kann ich sehen, wie viele Bearbeitungen/Edits ich habe? Die einfachste Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wieviele Bearbeitungen/Edits man hat, ist der Beitragszähler. Hier gibt man einfach seinen Benutzernamen ein und bekommt eine detaillierte Auflistung von allen Bearbeitungen und von Bearbeitungen in speziellen Namensräumen. Benutzerseiten Wie kann ich so eine Tabelle/Liste erstellen? Die Tabellen, die viele Benutzer auf ihrer Seite haben, heißen Infoboxen. Für sie gibt es die Vorlage Benutzer, mit der sich diese leicht erstellen lassen. Folge dazu einfach den Anweisungen auf der Vorlagenseite. Warum funktioniert die Tabelle/Liste nicht? Den häufigsten Fehler, der bei Infoboxen gemacht wird, ist das zusätzliche Einfügen von nicht vorhandenen Feldern. Man kann nur die Felder verwenden, die in der Vorlage definiert und dort auch im Code aufgeführt sind. Wie kann ich ein Bild in die Tabelle/Liste einfügen? Für Bilder in der Infobox gibt es das Feld Bild. Um ein Bild einzufügen, muss man nun nur den Namen des Bildes hinter das Gleichheitszeichen einfügen (ohne Datei: oder Bild:). Zusätzlich muss noch die Bild'breite' im zugehörigen Feld in der Form Breite''px eingefügt werden, wobei '''Breite' die Bildbreite in Pixeln ist. Achte jedoch darauf, dass die Breite nicht größer ist, als die wirkliche Breite des Bildes, da dieses sonst unschön gestreckt wird. Wie kann ich ein Bild in die Seite einbinden? Bilder werden auf Benutzerseiten genauso wie in Artikeln eingebunden. Wie genau das funktioniert wird hier genau erklärt. Wie kann ich mir so ein Banner erstellen? Für Benutzerbanner wurde die Vorlage UserHeader erstellt. Hiermit kann ein Banner mit bereits hochgeladenen Bildern erstellt werden. Darf ich zwei Benutzerseiten haben? Nein. Pro Benutzer ist nur eine Seite erlaubt. Jedoch darf man Unterseiten erstellen. Was ist eine Unterseite und wie erstellt man sie? Unterseiten sind Seiten, die quasi „hinter“ der normalen Benutzerseite eingefügt wird. Um sie zu erstellen, muss man einfach einen Link auf die Seite erstellen. Diese muss die Form Benutzer:Benutzername/Name der Unterseite haben. Unterseite werden oft dazu benutzt, die Artikel vorzustellen, die man bisher geschrieben hat, oder die eigenen Quellen aufzulisten. Die Links dazu könnten beispielsweise Benutzer: /Artikel oder Benutzer: /Quellen sein. Was kann man auf Unterseiten alles machen? Was ist erlaubt? Auf Unterseiten ist generell dasselbe erlaubt wie auf Benutzerseiten. Also alles, was nicht gegen geltendes Recht oder Moral- und Wertvorstellungen verstößt. Zusätzlich nicht erlaubt ist FanFiction, also selbst geschriebene Geschichten/Romane. Man sollte es jedoch mit Unterseiten nicht übertreiben. Die Arbeit, die man in die Benutzerseite steckt, sollte immer im Verhältnis zur Arbeit für das Projekt stehen. Artikel Was kann ich noch schreiben? Es gibt doch schon alles! Es gibt bei Weitem nicht alles. Als Anfänger sollte man sich jedoch nicht an die großen Artikel wie Anakin Skywalker oder Obi-Wan Kenobi wagen. Gerade die zentralen Figuren kommen in sehr vielen Werken vor, sodass es für einen Anfänger fast unmöglich ist, hier einen Überblick zu gewinnen. Generell ist die Frage, was noch geschrieben werden kann schwer zu beantworten, weil es sehr stark davon abhängt, welche Quellen man zur Verfügung hat. Eine gute Anlaufstelle sind aber immer die Baustellen. Hier werden alle Artikel aufgelistet, die noch nicht den Qualitätsansprüchen genügen. Besonders gut geeignet sind die kurzen, unvollständigen, nach zu arbeitenden und gewünschten Artikel. Auch gerne gesehen sind Personen, die Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler korrigieren. Warum ist diese Information nicht in jenem Artikel enthalten? Die Benutzer der Jedipedia bemühen sich, alle Artikel möglichst aktuell zu halten. Jedoch kann es gerade bei neuen Quellen einige Zeit dauern, bis diese eingearbeitet sind. Auch sehr alte Quellen sind oft nur unzureichend integriert, da diese nur im Besitz von wenigen Benutzern sind. Generell gilt einfach, wenn du denkst, dass eine Information fehlt, trau dich, sie auch nachzutragen. Was sind Spoiler und wie lange bleiben sie in einem Artikel? Spoiler sind Vorabinformationen von Quellen, die entweder noch nicht, nur auf Englisch oder erst seit kurzem in Deutschland erschienen sind. Sie werden in der Regel bis einen Monat nach Erscheinen einer deutschen Quelle im Artikel mit der Vorlage:Spoilerwarnung gekennzeichnet. Eine Ausnahme sind Artikel im Zusammenhang mit der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars; bei ihnen beträgt die Spoilerfrist nur eine Woche nach der deutschen Erstausstrahlung. Warum wird mein Artikel immer gelöscht? Artikel können aus vielen Gründen gelöscht werden. Die häufigsten sind hierbei folgende: ;Keine Quellen/Fanon :Artikel, die nicht aus Offiziellen Quellen stammen, sind nach den Richtlinien nicht erlaubt und werden gelöscht. Dazu zählen sowohl selbst erfundene Geschichten, als auch Geschichten, die von anderen Fanprojekten stammen. Außerdem werden auch Artikel gelöscht, bei denen keine Quellen angezeigt wurden, dass heißt bei denen einfach nur der Inhalt drin steht, ohne dass erkenntlich gemacht wurde, woher die Informationen kommen. ;Stub :Als Stubs werden Artikel bezeichnet, die nur aus wenigen Sätzen bestehen und kaum Informationen beinhalten, obwohl zum Thema sehr viel mehr zu sagen wäre. Wird ein von dir geschriebener Artikel als Stub gelöscht, lass dich nicht entmutigen, das ist den meisten aktiven Benutzer schon häufig passiert, weil kaum einer alle Quellen hat oder kennt und daher unmöglich wissen kann, ob das Objekt des Artikels eventuell noch in anderen Quellen ausführlicher beschrieben wird. Wie kann man einen Artikel verschieben? Um einen Artikel verschieben zu können, benötigt man die sogenannten Move-Rechte. Da in der Vergangenheit Unfug mit Verschiebungen getrieben wurde, wurde dieses Recht den normalen Benutzern abgenommen. Man kann allerdings Benutzer mit Move-Rechten mithilfe der Vorlage:Verschieben darauf aufmerksam machen, dass man denkt, ein Artikel sollte verschoben werden. Dies sollte aber unbedingt mit Begründung geschehen. Wie kann ich einen Artikel löschen? Artikel löschen können nur Administratoren. Als Benutzer kann man jedoch die Vorlage:Löschantrag verwenden, um einen Admin darauf hinzuweisen. Auf jeden Fall muss ein Grund und eine Signatur angegeben werden. Wenn der Löschgrund diskutabel ist, solltest du eventuell eine Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion in Betracht ziehen. Rechte Was ist ein Administrator? Administratoren sind eine Gruppe von Benutzer, welche über eine Reihe von Sonderrechten verfügt. Dies umfasst unter anderem das Löschen von Artikeln und Dateien, das Schützen von Seiten, das Sperren und Freigeben von Benutzern, das Ändern der Gruppenzugehörigkeit von Benutzern (und damit das Ändern deren Rechte) und das Verschieben von Bildern. Weiter sind Administratoren für die Weiterentwicklung der Jedipedia verantwortlich, auch wenn andere Benutzer durch Vorschläge oder aus eigenem Antrieb hier mitarbeiten können. Wie wird man Administrator? Die Ernennung von Administratoren ist Sache der bestehenden Administratoren. Diese entscheiden, wann es nötig wird, neue Administratoren einzusetzen. Generell wird vor der Ernennung von neuen Administratoren auf Jedipedia:Jedi-Meister/Wahlen der Benutzerschaft die Gelegenheit gegeben, Kandidaten vorzuschlagen und zu begründen, warum gerade diese sich als Administrator eignen würden. Natürlich ist es auch möglich, sich selbst vorzuschlagen. Parallel dazu werden die Administratoren intern die vorgeschlagenen Kandidaten und eventuell andere Benutzer, die den Administratoren trotz eines eventuell fehlenden Vorschlages geeignet erscheinen, diskutiert. Sobald die Entscheidung gefallen ist, werden die entsprechenden Benutzer direkt angesprochen und bei deren Zustimmung werden sie daraufhin zum Administrator ernannt. Wenn man eine Position als Administrator anstrebt, ist es vorteilhaft, wenn man sich einen Namen macht. Dies kann unter anderem durch das Schreiben guter Artikel, durch das Erstellen, Verwalten und Warten von nützlichen Vorlagen oder Seiten, oder ähnlichem geschehen. Kurz gesagt, man sollte relativ aktiv sein und nicht negativ auffallen. Zusätzlich ist es von Vorteil, wenn man ein gutes (informations)technisches Verständnis hat und insbesondere die Wikisyntax beherrscht. Ein besonderes Alter ist nicht erforderlich, jedoch sollte eine gewisse geistige Reife gegeben sein. Wann darf man für Artikel/Vorschläge abstimmen? Um bei Abstimmungen teilzunehmen, benötigt man 50 Bearbeitungen im sogenannten Artikelnamensraum (ANR), d.h. direkt an Artikel, nicht an Benutzerseiten, Vorlagen, Diskussionen oder ähnliches. Wie viele Bearbeitungen ein Benutzer im ANR hat, kann auf der Seite Spezial:Beiträge abgefragt werden; sie sind in der Zeile „(Seiten)“ aufgeführt. Nicht angemeldete Benutzer dürfen nicht abstimmen, auch wenn sie 50 Bearbeitungen im ANR vorweisen können, da diese nicht zweifelsfrei einer einzigen Person zugerechnet werden können. In bestimmten Fällen, etwa wenn ein Benutzer keine konstruktiven Beiträge leistet, oder der größte Teil seiner Änderungen rückgängig gemacht wurde, kann ein Administrator die Grenze für diesen Benutzer ändern. Wann darf man Bilder hochladen? Das Hochladen von Bildern ist an den sogenannten autoconfirmed-Status gebunden. Dieser wird von der Wiki-Software automatisch vergeben, sobald man gewisse Bedingungen erfüllt. Momentan sind diese Bedingungen: *''30'' Bearbeitungen *''3'' Tage seit der Registrierung vergangen Sobald man diese Bedingungen erfüllt hat, kann man Bilder hochladen. Beachte jedoch, dass die Änderungen sinnvoll sein müssen. Wenn ein neuer Benutzer einfach schnell hintereinander Kleinigkeiten an einem Artikel ändert, um auf die 30 Bearbeitungen zu kommen, wird höchstwahrscheinlich ein Administrator diese Änderungen verstecken. Was sind Move-Rechte und wie bekomme ich sie? Da in der Jedipedia in der Vergangenheit einiges an Unfug mit dem Verschieben von Artikeln betrieben wurde, wurde das Recht Seiten zu verschieben in eine spezielle Benutzergruppe ausgelagert, die move heisst. Darauf hat sich der Name Move-Rechte für diese Sonderrechte eingebürgert. Anfangs konnte man mit Move-Rechten nur Seiten verschieben. Inzwischen ist jedoch das mächtige Tool HotCat dazu gekommen, welches Benutzer mit Move-Rechten ebenfalls benutzen können. Um Move-Rechte zu erhalten, sollte man schon eine Weile aktiv sein und nicht negativ aufgefallen sein. Genaueres kann man unter Jedipedia:Move-Recht nachlesen. Was ist HotCat und wann kann ich das benutzen? HotCat ist ein Tool, das primär dafür entwickelt wurde, die Kategorisierung von Artikeln zu erleichtern. Inzwischen kann unser HotCat jedoch schon einiges mehr, wie das Einfügen von Qualitätssicherungsvorlagen und das Ergänzen von InterWiki-Links zu dem Entsprechenden Artikel in unseren Partnerwikis erstellen. Gerade der letzte Punkt hat HotCat auch in anderssprachigen Star Wars-Wikis bekannt gemacht. Einige Benutzer unserer Partnerwikis haben ihre eigenen Jedipediaaccounts um diese Arbeiten mit HotCat (vereinfacht und beschleunigt) erledigen zu können. Entwickelt und Verbessert wurde HotCat auf Vorlage eines Wikpedia Projektes von unserem Benutzer C-3PO. Um HotCat benutzen zu können, benötigt man Move-Rechte (siehe auch oben). Server und Wikisoftware Was zeigt die Job Queue/Auftragswarteschleife an Die Job Queue oder Auftragswarteschleife ist ein Tool, das den Server bei bestimmten Aufträgen entlastet. Bestimmte Aktionen führen dazu, dass der Server viele Seiten aktualisieren muss. Wenn diese Last größer ist, als die momentan verfügbare Rechenleistung, dann werden diese Aktionen in der Job Queue abgelegt und Stück für Stück abgearbeitet, wenn der Server die Resourcen dafür erübrigen kann. Aktionen, die die Job Queue füllen, sind unter anderem das Löschen und Wiederherstellen von Artikeln oder das ändern von Vorlagen, die in vielen Seiten eingebunden sind. Kurz gesagt, die Auftragswarteschleife zeigt an, wieviele Aufgaben der Server noch erledigen muss, dazu im Moment aber nicht die Resourcen erübrigen kann. IRC-Chat Wie kann man seinen Namen ändern? Der Befehl, mit dem man seinen Namen ändern kann, wird mehrfach auf der IRC-Seite erwähnt. Dazu tippt man einfach /nick BENUTZERNAME ein, wobei BENUTZERNAME der gewünschte Name ist. Ich kann mich nicht zu meinem Wunschnamen umbenennen! Was ist los? Wenn das umbenennen nicht funktioniert, liegt das meist daran, dass der Name blockiert ist. Dass heißt ein anderer Benutzer ist schon mit diesem Namen eingeloggt. Da der Jedipedia-Channel nicht der einzige Channel auf dem Gamesurge-Server ist, kann dies durchaus vorkommen. Eine Möglichkeit, den Namen zu blockieren, gibt es auf dem benutzten Server nicht. Braucht man für den Chat ein extra Programm? Man benötigt für den Chat kein explizites Programm. Auf dem Computer muss lediglich Java installiert sein, und der Browser muss über ein Java-Plugin verfügen. Dies ist bei aktuellen Betriebssystemen und Browsern jedoch normalerweise der Fall. Der Browser muss nun zum Besuchen des IRC-Chats lediglich ein Script herunterladen. Dieses wird nicht permanent auf dem PC installiert, es wird nur für die aktuelle Sitzung verwendet. Natürlich kann man auch eines der andere Programme verwenden, die auf der IRC-Seite vorgestellt werden. Diese bieten mehr Funktionen und Komfort. Was bedeutet das + bzw. das @ vor manchen Benutzernamen? Was bedeutet mode +v oder mode +o? Im IRC-Chat gibt es drei Arten von Benutzern. Benutzer ohne Kennzeichnung, Benutzer mit Voice (mode +v, bzw + vor den Namen) und Operatoren oder Op''s(mode +o, bzw @ vor den Namen). Die meisten Benutzer haben keine Kennzeichnung, was im Normalfall auch vollkommen ausreicht und einem keine Nachteile einbringt. Wenn störende Besucher nicht auf Anweisungen reagieren und sich nicht durch kicken (Entfernen aus dem Channel) belehren lassen, kann es sein, dass der Channel auf ''moderated (mode +m) gesetzt wird. In diesem Fall können nur noch Benutzer mit Voice oder Op Nachrichten an den Channel schreiben. In diesem Fall verteilt der Op, der den Modus ändert jedoch Voice an die nicht-störenden Benutzer, damit diese weiter schreiben können. Wie schon angedeutet haben Operatoren bedeutend mehr Rechte als andere Benutzer. Sie können Leute des Channels verweisen (kicken) oder für längere Zeit aussperren (bannen). Zudem können sie den Modus des Channels ändern, wenn dies die Situation voraussetzt. Operatoren sind zur Zeit ausschließlich die Administratoren der Jedipedia. Wenn also ein Op etwas sagt, sollte man auch darauf hören. Wenn Benutzer häufig und regelmäßig den IRC benutzen, entscheiden sich manche dazu, sich im Quakenet einen Account zu regestrieren. Dies ist völlig umsonst, ist jedoch nicht Teil des Angebotes der Jedipedia. Einem angemeldeten Account kann ein Op dauerhaft Voice geben, dass heisst, wenn ein Benutzer sich in seinen Account mit Voice einloggt, bekommt er automatisch Voice beim betreten des Channels. Voice ist keine Auszeichnung, jedoch sind die meisten Voice-Benutzer den Admins wohlbekannt. Wenn ein Voice-Benutzer einen zur Ruhe auffordert, ist es ratsam diesem nachzukommen, da Voice-Benutzer den normalen Ablauf des Chats kennen und schätzen. Was bedeutet |afk (oder ähnliches) hinter einem Benutzernamen? Viele Benutzer lassen den IRC-Chat in einem Programm laufen. Dieses läuft auch meist neben anderen Beschäftigungen einfach mit. Manche Benutzer kennzeichnen, wenn sie den Computer für kurze Zeit verlassen, oder etwas anderes machen, was ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit benötigt, ihren Namen mit einem afk. Das ist die Abkürzung für away from keybord (deutsch: weg von der Tastatur). Afk bedeutet also, dass der Benutzer momentan nicht ansprechbar ist. Was bedeutet Channel mode is +ptcnz / +tnz (oder ähnliches)? Der IRC-Channel hat gewisse Einstellungen, die ein Operator tätigen kann. Diese werden durch den sogenannten Channel mode angezeigt, welcher einem wiederum beim Betreten des Channels bekanntgegeben wird. Dabei hat jeder Buchstabe eine Bedeutung, die Reihenfolge ist egal. Wenn der mode während deines Besuches geändert wird, wird dies ebenfalls im Chatfenster angezeigt. Allerdings wird hier nur die Änderung angezeigt, nicht der komplette mode. Im Einzelnen bedeuten die Buchstaben: Es gibt zwar im Gamesurge noch weitere Channel-modes, diese finden jedoch im Jedipedia-Channel keine Verwendung. Kann ich mich anmelden, damit ich immer den gleichen Namen habe? Ein Blockieren des Namens mit einer Anmeldung ist nicht möglich, auch nicht mit der Registrierung eines Accounts. Man kann allerdings, bei der Verwendung eines extra Programmes dieses so einstellen, dass es versucht, beim Betreten des IRCs den letzten Namen oder einen vorher eingestellten Namen zu übernehmen. Ist der Name jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt besetzt, ist dies dennoch nicht möglich. Einige dieser Programme werden in der Navigation des Chats verlinkt und dort erklärt.